


More Than a Good Nights Sleep.

by TalesFrom_TheLandOfBrokenToys (surreal_wanderer)



Series: Kaylee is a "little" [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy Mal, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, cgl, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surreal_wanderer/pseuds/TalesFrom_TheLandOfBrokenToys
Summary: when a little and a daddy love eachother very much





	More Than a Good Nights Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Nitpick my grammar and punctuation if you wish, I'd like to be a better writer.

Kaylee had been in the habit of climbing into Mals bed after bad dreams. More recently she’d started just going straight to his bed instead of bothering with her own. She liked it are better than her drafty solitary bunk. While Kaylee had some less than PG thoughts about the father figure she often bunked with, that wasn’t the main reason. Lying next to her captain she felt safe. Mal liked it too, his nights were warmer and Kaylee always found a way to bring joy to his heart.

Sometimes Kaylee would see how much she could get away with. At first Mal was somewhat begrudging about the snuggling but after a while it felt as natural as breathing for both of them. Now she had started pushing the boundary by putting her hands in more and more intimate places, pretending to be unaware of what she was doing. Sometimes the captain would reposition her hand away from his thigh, other times he let her stay. He tried so hard to keep himself under control but sometimes he would just get so hard around her. He was of course embarrassed by this fact, and would act weird pretending he was busy or grumpy, as he would clumsily but quickly leave her presence. This is how Kaylee could tell she was accomplishing her goal.

He didn’t get so shifty however, when Kaylee called him Daddy. Mal’s Crew truly was his family, and since the start Kaylee had been the baby of the family. Not solely because she was the youngest (until river came along) but also because she was sweet, playful, and purehearted. She was the sort to pout if you killed a bug in front of her, and someone who could bring playfulness out of any of the crew members even if they wore a bitter scowl. Being the fiercely protective captain of course he was the dad. Even so the way she would say it would send the blood rushing to both his cheeks and his groin. He never intended to think of her in a sexual way, it seemed wrong. So if ever she crossed his mind when he was pleasuring himself he would banish the thought from his mind. Yet at the end of one exhausting day he didn’t have the willpower to police his thoughts. That day he got off harder and faster than ever. At that he was forced to stubbornly admit his feelings to himself. Of course Mal’s immediate response was to attempt to return to his state of denial, unsurprisingly this was hardly effective. Eventually he settled on the conclusion that he would not make any move whatsoever to express this, however if hypothetically she were to express the sentiment he could then return it. So he started lowering his guard. No longer would he dismiss her touch. He would allow Kaylee to rest her hand on his lower stomach under his shirt as they cuddled. It took al he had to pretend it didn’t make him want her desperately.

Once Mal had stopped brushing away her advancements, Kaylee decided not to waste her precious time on games. One night they were laying in bed together staring at the ceiling, her head on his shoulder she turned her head to look at Mal. “what?” He asked. Kaylee gave a subtle smirk then took a leap of faith and made her move. she sat up to swing a leg over him so she was straddling his waist, her butt was just grazing his already somewhat hard bulge. Mal’s face had gone several shades redder his eyes wide. “This is what you want ain’t it?” She asked. He started opening his mouth to object. “Because it’s what I want and I think maybe you want it too.” With that he inhaled sharply.  
“Oh god yes.” He breathed. With that Kaylee leaned down and softly kissed him. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, everything about the moment was so perfect, as though their mouths were created like two puzzle pieces that fit seamlessly together. She could also feeling Mals cock growing under her, which only contributed to the matter of the growing wet spot in her own pyjamas.

Kaylee’s kisses were tender but not timid their tongues moved in a perfect gentle rhythm. He could feel her gently grinding on him as they kissed, through their cloths he could feel himself sliding between her lips. He moved his hands to her hips encouraging the motion. He wanted her so bad, to feel her warmth. He grabbed her by the hips and rolled so he was on top. She looked up at him smiling slightly while biting her lip. He started unbuttoning his shirt, cautiously watching her face for a response. She grinned and slipped her own shirt over her head. They kissed again, now feeling the warmth of each others chests. Mal’s heart was pounding in his chest, he felt as though he would wake up from this dream any moment. Only this was far better then any of his dreams; he could feel the air in his lungs and the warmth of her hand on the back of his neck. At this point his cock was fighting to escape his sweatpants, so he kicked them off. He looked down at Kaylee, beautiful Kaylee resting on his pillow staring back at him with her big innocent eyes.   
“Are you sure this is ok?” He confirmed while placing his hands at the waistband of her pyjama pants ready to pull them down.

“Oh just do it already! I’ve already waited all night.” She playfully stuck her tongue out. Mal chuckled and slid them off.  
Kaylee’s eyes widened at the site of Mal’s cock bouncing free of his sweatpants, it was even thicker than she’d fantasized. “Gorammit I’ve been waiting so long for this of course I want it” She thought as he paused his motion to make sure she was ok. She lifted her feet so he could slide her pyjamas off easily, before Mal lowered himself back over her. Mal’s hard cock ground against her clit as their mouths continued to move in rhythm, this caused her to let out a small high pitched moan. Mal’s enthusiasm increased as reached down and started rubbing the head of his member back and forth. She didn’t mind that he pulled his face away from the kiss, she was happy to focus on the sensation of him sliding his cock from her dripping hole to the tip of her clit anticipating what would come next.

Kaylee had made a cute little whimper as Mal’s cock first touched her pussy, it was almost a desperate sound. He got excited at the sound of her wanting and broke the kiss so he could watch her face as he wet his cock in her juices. She almost looked surprised the way she had her eyes closed with her eyebrows raised and her mouth open. He let his instinct take over and pushed inside her.  
“Oh captain!” she moaned as he slid his length into her.

Kaylee couldn’t help but cry out as she felt herself open up to her captain. She spread her legs wide to accommodate his size, he was thicker than anything that had been inside her before. He started pumping inside her, their bodies moving as one just as before. This was far better than the fantasies she’d conjured while using the vibrator she’d made with spare parts. This time she could feel the stretch from his cock, and how it pressed against her g-spot. She could feel him hitting her cervix, and her clit pressing against his groin each time he bottomed out in her. He started to grunt and the stretching feeling grew more intense, she knew he was getting close. She was too. “Ooo Daddy” she moaned, knowing what it would do to him. He started thrusting even harder.  
“Fuck” he moaned. “Babygirl I’m gonna cum!” Hearing this sent Kaylee over the edge, she started contracting around him. This was more than Mal could take, he thrust in deep and started throbbing inside her.

After it was over Kaylee curled up in Mal’s arms and the raggedy gecko tucked under her arm. The two slept more peacefully then either could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love any feedback even if it's just to say you'd read more if I wrote another for the series. Also lowkey stoked because this is the longest fic I've shared, my goal is to be able to write longer stories without losing continuity and organization.


End file.
